You Shook Me All Night Long
You Shook Me All Night Long è una canzone degli AC/DC contenuta nel loro album di maggior successo, Back in Black. La canzone è anche proposta in un album successivo Who Made Who. È uno dei migliori 40 singoli della band, raggiungendo il numero 35 nella classifica Billboard Hot 100 nel 1980. Il singolo venne rilasciato di nuovo in tutto il mondo nel 1986 seguendo il rilascio del nuovo album Who Made Who. Storia Sfondo Come Brian Johnson ha dichiarato in una recente intervista a Virgin Radio Italia un giorno i fratelli Young si presentarono da lui dicendo di aver provato un pezzo insieme e volevano che Brian componesse il testo. Il neocantante della band, che era al suo primo anno con il gruppo, non sapeva proprio da dove cominciare: non si sentiva all'altezza di quel ruolo e stette un'ora a fissare il foglio bianco senza trovare l'ispirazione. Poi, stando a quanto dice Brian Johnson, scrisse il titolo You Shook Me All Night Long e la sua mano cominciò a scorrere senza che se ne rendesse neanche conto. Nel giro di mezz'ora il foglio era completamente scritto e quella canzone avrebbe fatto la storia. Anche se non crede nell'aldilà, gli piace pensare che sia stato Bon Scott a guidare la sua mano. Possibiltà Il titolo della canzone è possibile che provenga da You Shook Me, una canzone blues di Willie Dixon e J. B. Lenoir in cui Muddy Waters canta proprio il verso "you shook me all night long". You Shook Me All Night Long' ebbe raggiunto la posizione n°10 nella classifica VH1 di "Le 100 canzoni più belle degli anni 80", ma anche il primo posto nella classifica stilata da VH1 "Le 10 Migliori canzoni degli AC/DC". Nella canzone, Brian Johnson racconta della storia con una bellissima donna durante una notte. Guitar World ha classificato "You Shook Me All Night Long" al numero 80 della classifica "I 100 migliori assoli di chitarra". La versione singolo del 1986 contiene i seguenti B-side: She's Got Balls (Live, Bondi Lifesaver '77); B2. You Shook Me All Night Long (Live '83 – solo nella versione da 12 pollici). La canzone è inoltre diventata una base dei concerti degli AC/DC, non venendo mai esclusa, ed è anche considerate la loro canzone di “marchio” del gruppo, ai livelli di Back in Black e Highway to Hell per il titolo. Per quanto riguarda le versioni dal vivo, di questa canzone ce ne sono tre. La prima è nella release del 1986, la seconda nell’album Live e la terza è anche lo colonna sonora nel film Private Parts di Howard Stern e nel cofanetto AC/DC Backtracks. Testo She was a fast machine she kept her motor clean was the best damn woman that I ever seen she had the sightless eyes telling me no lies knocking me out with those American thighs taking more than her share had me fighting for air she told me to come but I was already there the walls start shaking earth was quaking my mind was aching we were making it and you shook me all night long yeah you shook me all night long working double time on the seduction line she's one of a kind she's just mine all mine wanted no applause it's just another course made a meal outta me and come back for more had to cool me down to take another round back in the ring to take another swing the walls start shaking earth was quaking my mind was aching we were making it and you shook me all night long yeah you shook me all night long you got me goin' shook me all night long you had me shaking and you shook me all night long yeah you shook me baby you took me you shook me all night long yeah, you shook me all night long you really got me and you shook me all night long you got me goin' and you shook me all night long yeah you shook me then you took me all night long Video Galleria MN0083080.gif|Lo spartito. Categoria:Singoli Categoria:Singoli degli AC/DC